


Modern Day: Korrasami Week Of 2015

by Berrymutt



Series: Korrasami Week Of 2015! [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Majoy Fluff, Modern AU, walk in the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrymutt/pseuds/Berrymutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami Week Of 2015: Day 5 out of 7. Prompt is 'Modern Day'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Day: Korrasami Week Of 2015

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little writing I did for day 5 of Korrasami Week!
> 
> Day 5: Modern Day.

Korra sat down next to her wife while gripping the blue leash of her purebred Kuvaz named Naga. Asami grinned at Korra as she watched her sit down next to her on the grass and layed back with her. The pair of them locked eyes and giggled softly into one another's hair. It had been a lovely day outside and the pair of them had decided that Naga needed a walk in the park.

It was normal for them to be relaxing in the park like this. With not a care in the world who saw them kiss or who noticed them holding hands. Naga bark loudly as she wagged her tail and leaned down to lick both Korra and Asami. The pair of them roared with laughter as the dog licked their faces clean from any speck of dust possible. Korra patted the grass beside her as a signal for her dog companion to lay down next to her. The large dog accepted the invitation and nestled down beside her owners.

Naga nuzzled her large black nose into the side of Korra and moaned into the fabric of Korra's shirt. Asami giggled beside Korra as she watch the dog rub her head into her best friend and fling her large paws on her face. Korra sputtered surprisingly as she felt the dogs paws slam on her face and the action made Naga jump up. The dog wiggled her butt in the air while her front pressed against the air as she loudly barked at the both of them. Both women laughed loudly as they watched. Naga spin around and bark excitedly.

The large dog dove face first into both of the women as they both squealed in surprise. Naga rolled around on top of them with her mouth wide open and her long pink tongue rolling down the side of her face. The white canine let out playful yips and moans as she spun around from Korra and Asami licking each of their faces and covering them with saliva. The married pair had to cover each others faces to escape the torture that was Naga's tongue.

Korra sat up finally wrapping her arms around the animal and giving her a big squeeze. The dog yowled in surprise, cuffing Korra's head with her large paws and digging her face into Korra's lap. Asami watched the both of them while laying back in the grass, a large grin on her face.

"I think she wants to go" Asami cooed at Korra who was being tackled by her dog. Korra glanced at Asami and grinned from ear to ear when she saw her wife's smile. "Yea I think so too" Korra chuckled helping herself up to her feet and then turning around to help Asami up. The taller women giggled as her stronger yet shorter wife helped her up and then wrapped her up into a hug and a peck on the cheek. They clinged to each other for awhile before seperating and grasping the others hand linking their fingers together.

"Let's go Naga!" Korra shouted cheerfully as the dog barked and bounced around the two women. Both Asami and Korra couldn't stop laughing at the silly white furred dog who was acting like a young pup again. Hand in hand the married couple strolled down the park not caring who glared at them or judged them. Because the three of them are a family, and that's how it's going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are curious about contacting me in any way there are links below to help you with that. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic of mine, it really means alot to me. Have A nice day everyone!
> 
> Tumblr: berrymuttbb.tumblr.com  
> DeviantArt: berrymutt.deviantart.com


End file.
